


First time Alec tops

by theonetruenorth



Series: Shadowhunters headcanons [9]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus, Embedded Images, First Time Topping, M/M, Praise Kink, Safer Sex, Top Alec, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, they end up with Alec flat on his back and Magnus straddling him, his hands cradling Alec’s jaw while his tongue explores the nephilim’s mouth. It’s a slow, lazy, and unhurried kiss. The kind of kiss that says <i>‘there isn’t anywhere else I would rather be right now’</i> and <i>‘I want to explore every inch of your body’</i> and <i>‘I love you’</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time Alec tops

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [First time Alec tops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236941) by [Batty_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue)



> Otherwise known as “why the hell so many pornstars have tattoos in inconvenient places and now I have to photoshop them frame after frame, WTF” photoset.
> 
> Happens directly after ["#6: The first time"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6560881).

 

 

The first time Alec fucks Magnus is actually their second time together.

Alec wakes up shortly before sunrise after their first night, after Magnus rocked his world. He has always been an early riser - something that his training instilled in him from a very young age - but that doesn’t necessarily mean he _likes_ getting up at the ass crack of dawn.

He blinks, in the hope of getting rid of the remains of sleep clinging stubbornly to his eyelashes, trying to coax him back under. He sees the night sky getting slowly brighter as the night passes and the awakening light paints the room in soft shadows. Somehow they shifted during the night and Magnus’ front is plastered to his back, one of the warlock’s arms wrapped around Alec’s waist, holding him close. Magnus is warm, so very warm and Alec sighs, content and happy. His body feels slightly sore when he adjusts his position a little to avoid pins and needles from the cut off circulation. But it’s a good, delicious kind of sore he’ll feel later on during the day, reminding him of Magnus.

Alec knows exactly when Magnus wakes up, as the older man presses a kiss to the back of his neck, right next to the deflect rune. They don’t say anything, but Alec twists around until they are facing each other, kissing lazily. Alec’s fingers weave through Magnus’ hair, the warlock’s hands on his naked back. Alec doesn’t want to move just yet and he’s grateful for the bit of magic that gets rid of their morning breaths.

Somehow, they end up with Alec flat on his back and Magnus straddling him, his hands cradling Alec’s jaw while his tongue explores the nephilim’s mouth. It’s a slow, lazy, and unhurried kiss. The kind of kiss that says ‘ _there isn’t anywhere else I would rather be right now’_ and ‘ _I want to explore every inch of your body_ ’ and ‘ _I love you_ ’.

Magnus breaks the kiss much sooner than Alec is comfortable with and the shadowhunter tries to chase after his mouth with his own. Magnus only chuckles, leaning in to give him one more peck before straightening up. Alec is acutely aware of the fact that they are naked and that his slowly hardening cock is pressing against Magnus’ ass. The sheets are pooling around them, covering what little modesty Magnus still has, though Alec suspects they won’t stay there for very long.

“Tell me you want this, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs as his hips shift, teasing and brushing against Alec’s rapidly filling hardness. Alec runs his hands up Magnus’ thighs, feeling the smooth, warm skin underneath the wispy touch of hair.

“Do you even have to ask?” Alec smiles, easy and relaxed, though there is a hint of nervousness behind his eyes, a special kind of shyness since all of this is still so very new to him. Magnus vows to erase that look of uncertainty, to guide and teach Alec how to love and be loved. To witness the awakening of the exquisite, sensual creature he knows lurks just underneath, waiting for the right person to coax it out of hiding.

“Always,” Magnus answers, knowing full well he would never do anything to Alec that he didn’t explicitly allow him to do.

“Yes,” Alec says. He’s a little breathless, a little hesitant and entirely in love. “I want this.” He swallows. “I want you.”

“Darling,” Magnus laughs even as he snaps his fingers to conjure the supplies he needs, too lazy or distracted (or possibly both) to reach for his night table, “you had me at ‘ _well done_ ’”.

The next couple of minutes are filled with quiet gasps and lingering touches as Magnus reaches behind to stretch himself open with his fingers, Alec’s eyes never leaving him for a second. His gaze is hungry and dazed, his hands running appreciatively over Magnus’ thighs and waist and eventually reaching for his cock to slowly stroke it. Magnus groans, his mouth slack under the dual pleasure, and Alec raises himself up until he’s able to reach Magnus’ mouth with his own. They kiss like that, open and wet and slow. Alec reaches around to brush against the place where Magnus fingers are sliding in and out his own body, and the warlock stills, curious and intrigued. Alec kisses the curve where his shoulder and neck meet, even as one of his fingers slips inside to join Magnus’, feeling how hot and slick and open he is.

That’s the point where Magnus breaks, unwilling to wait any longer. Before Alec even knows what’s going on he’s flat on his back again, fingers digging into the meaty part of Magnus’ thighs as the warlock rolls a condom on him and slicks him up. Magnus looks into Alec’s eyes, his warlock mark showing for a moment, before Alec gives him a short, aborted nod and Magnus is taking hold of Alec’s cock and guiding him inside.

It’s a slow, deliberate slide down. It has been a while for Magnus but there isn’t really any pain, just a stretch and the small, sharp sting of the initial penetration but it’s nothing to him. He can’t stop looking at Alec, can’t stop staring at the look of pure rapture on his face, at the way his mouth falls open as Magnus takes him inside. When he’s all the way down, taking Alec as deep as he can, he runs cautious fingers over the stamina rune etched on Alec’s right side, just underneath his ribs.

“Okay?” Magnus asks, feeling his lover tremble underneath him, eyes slipping shut for a moment. He leans down until their chests are almost touching and the change in angle makes the younger man groan. Alec’s hands move, fingers splaying against the small of Magnus’ back, anchoring him close.

“Yeah...” Alec whispers, opening his eyes eventually and looking at Magnus. “You feel...”

Amazing. Hot. Tight. All of the words that Alec wants to say get stuck in his throat. Then Magnus starts to move, slowly at first, letting himself get used to the drag and pull, the feeling of Alec inside of him. He savors the moment - it’s hardly his first time but it _is_ another first for Alec, another thing he can give him.

And Alec is so honest in his pleasure, his feelings laid out in the open and bare before him, everything on clear display. Magnus thinks that Alec is probably a terrible liar, wearing his heart on his sleeve like that. He kisses him again, and Alec whimpers into his mouth. The kiss is a bit clumsy and uncoordinated but even through it all Alec never lets him go, doesn’t let him move away, needing the closeness of their bodies.

At first Alec is content with letting Magnus take the lead but then he raises himself up, reaching for Magnus with his lips and the warlock never could deny him anything. At the same time Alec’s hips thrust up, involuntarily at first, but Magnus gasps and tells him to do it again. So he does.

They build up a tempo, nothing hard and fast but not slow and lazy anymore either. Magnus grinds down on him as Alec thrusts up and it takes them a moment to coordinate but when they do, it’s so worth it. Magnus feels the electricity running up his spine, the fire pooling down deep in his belly and he knows he’s almost there. Alec doesn’t look any better - in fact, he looks downright _gone_ , pupils blown with pleasure and every move filled with desperation, chasing the release that’s just a little bit out of reach.

“I know you’re close, darling, hold on for me a little longer,” Magnus gasps as he bucks, Alec’s cock hitting directly against his prostate, as it has been for some time now. His legs are getting tired but Alec’s hands on his hips are helping him move and he grabs his own cock, fucking into his slick fist every time he lowers himself on Alec. Magnus shudders almost violently, hovering on the edge of orgasm. “You feel so good.”

A desperate and needy whimper escapes Alec’s mouth, his fingers digging into Magnus’ hips, probably leaving another set of bruises to match the ones he gave him on his shoulders last night. Magnus slows down, grinding down lazily, feeling the head of Alec’s cock dragging against the bump of his prostate once, twice, three times and then he’s gone, a loud moan tearing from his throat as he comes, spilling over the tight muscles of Alec’s belly. He clenches down on the cock still inside of him, the pressure just a touch shy of being painful and Alec is helpless against it, pulled along for his own release, hips snapping up as if he can bury himself even deeper, making Magnus whine at the added sensation.

The sun outside the window is already up and painting the room with light by the time they are done with clean up and lie together in bed once more, Magnus resting on Alec like a giant cat. Alec strokes his fingers teasingly over Magnus’ back and neck and if the warlock could actually purr, Alec was willing to bet that he would.

He looks at Magnus, whose head is resting on his chest, ear pressed tightly against his rib cage, as if listening to the beat of the shadowhunter’s heart. Magnus looks tired but so, so satisfied, face relaxed, fingers tracing the runes on Alec’s skin. He looks younger and somewhat vulnerable without his usual makeup and flair - a look that makes him more naked than the actual lack of clothing. His hair is a tangled mess, thanks to Alec’s own hands.

He is beautiful.

Alec’s heart skips a beat and he is hoping that the warlock can’t actually hear that. He’s amazed that someone as gorgeous and breathtaking as Magnus could be interested in someone as plain and self-conscious as him. And yet here they are, in bed together. He is allowed to have this, to have _him_. Alec has no idea what he had done in a previous life to deserve this kind of happiness, but he isn’t going to question it any longer.

Maybe it's selfish of him, keeping Magnus like this, taking him away from all the people that might actually deserve him, though Alec can’t imagine _anyone_ being worthy of his affection, himself included. But for some unfathomable reason Magnus chose _him_ to be with. Every time life grants him something good Alec has to give it away, again and again and again but this time... this time he wants to keep it, keep _Magnus._ He wants to keep this overwhelming feeling of being loved and wanted in return.

Alec stops his slow petting as he gets deeper and deeper into his own thoughts. Magnus turns to look at him, only to catch Alec staring, as if he noticed him for the first time in his life.

“Alexander?” he asks, brow furrowing. “Is something wrong?”

And it seems to be a trigger for something to happen, since Alec’s eyes change from astonished and a little afraid to warm and tender, love shining through and making Magnus feel like the center of Alec’s universe.

“No,” Alec replies, running his thumb over Magnus’ wrinkled brow to smooth it out. “Everything is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic in this series is first posted to my tumblr and I upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [brizzbee](http://brizzbee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
